


[Podfic] Paint me

by haipollai, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None given. Written for the prompt "Steve/Bucky, paint me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Paint me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paint Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20841) by haipollai. 



Length: 00:02:36

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Paint%20Me.mp3) (2.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Paint%20Me.m4b) (1.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
